Civil War: Power Rangers
by SargeMitch68
Summary: After mutliple attacks on earth and civilians caught in the cross fire the line between good and evil are blured, and with this the United Nations want to make the Power Ranger register their abilities This ultimently tear the rangers apart causing a civil war between them
1. chapter 1

POWER RANGER

CIVIL WAR

Prologue

"Giant metal machines have attacked the city of Angel Grove, where are the Power Rangers?" - Ivan Ooze's attack on Angel Grove 1995

"An intergalactic force has invaded the planet, the Power Rangers where spotted earlier on today but haven't been seen since and it's not just the city of Angel Grove but the entire world that's in ruins and military's are surrendering or completely destroyed"- United Alliance of Evil's Universe conquest

"Battles that the Power Rangers have fought have been costing state and federal government too much money in damages that they have had the start raising taxes to pay for the damages"- ZNN anchor

With civilians caught in the cross fire between good and evil are killed, in the eyes of civilians the line between good and evil are blurred

"As of July 22, 2014, the United Nations Security Council agreed on the development of aero-space defensive weapons to prevent external threats to our planet as well as internal before they even make a impact"

After several more battles with Lord Zed's henchmen and civilians are killed and property destroyed, large protest happen all over the world in response, the Chinese government bans the Power Rangers from entering the country and to do so will be considered an act of war

Signs read: TRAINED PEOPLE IN UNIFORM, NOT HALLOWEEN COSTUMES

Protests saying "You're killing us"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

May 14, 2017, The Pentagon

Inside a briefing room Ret. Col. Truman, Secretary of Defence briefed all the Rangers from Mighty Morphin, Zeo, Turbo, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder, SPD already being a government agency wasn't required to be there.

"What I have just shown you is the way the world is responding to you, you're vigilantes you have been fighting things not of our world all over OUR world and it's seems about time something should be done" SecDef Truman, a decorated war hero who served in Vietnam, Panama, the Gulf, and commanded Army Rangers in Afghanistan and Iraq until 2006, said to the group of rangers.

A man with short, black, spiky hair with a tint of green raised his hand

"Yes Dr Oliver?"

"What is this something that needs to be done?" Tommy Oliver asked

"In few days the UN Security Council will meet in New York to discuss what needs to be done, and when it's over you will be informed of the details before the media"

Tommy nodded his head

"Well I guess since Eric Meyers and the Silver Guardians joined Zed and with the Lightspeed Rescue rangers killed when they brought down the Silver Guardians, maybe something will come from this"

"I will say this say, if there is registration I won't have anything to do with it"

"Look Jason this just might..."

"No Tommy, if I see a situation go south I can't just sit by and watch, see you later"

"Mr Scott I would advise not to hold that position" said SecDef Truman

Jason simply gave him the middle finger, Truman was taken back a bit

"Give him some slack mr secretary, his wife and our friend,Trini, was killed a few days ago by protesters" explained Tommy

May 17, Reefside

Dr Oliver's residence

Sitting on the couch Tommy watched the live coverage of the UN Security Council meeting and as soon as it was over he received a alert from the Dino Lab. Walking down the stairs into the den he approached the computer and accepted the incoming message, it was SecDef Truman telling him that all the rangers must assemble at his residence for the details of the Angel Grove Accords.

In a few hours all the active rangers on earth arrived at the Dino Lab, what they would be told next would tear them apart.

"I'm glad you could all be here on such short notice" said SecDef Truman

"Just get to the point" Jason said with anger in his tone

"Alright, you have two options here, registrar your powers with the DoD and the DoJ and become a government employee or you hand over your morphers, retire from being a ranger and go back to being a civilian"

No one in the Lab said anything there was just an array of facial expressions from anger to agreement.

"Tomorrow a government courier will deliver the contracts and you will have one week to sign or else become public enemy number one, SecDef out"

There was silence for a few minutes, no one knew what to say but Jason broke the silence.

"My stance remains I'm not going to register my powers nor am I going to hand them over to the government"

"I stand with Jason" Wes said

"Same goes for us" Conner said speaking for Ethan and Trent

"I'm retiring, I'm going to use my knowledge to build my business" said Billy

"Rocky, Adam, Zack, Aisha?"

Rocky, Adam and Aisha looked at each other and Rocky spoke up

"We're with Jason"

"Zack?"

"I'm retiring as well"

"We will stand with you Tommy" Jen said speaking for herself and the three other Time Force members, Wes looked at Jen looking disappointed

"I'm with Dr. O on this" Kira said

"You know I'm with you Tommy" said Kimberly

"Wild Force?" Tommy asked

"We're returning our morphers to where they belong" Taylor said angrily

"If we're not using them then no one is" Cole said more calmly

"And what of Merick, he doesn't know about all if he..."

"He's morpher hasn't be used in ages, infact no one has heard from him since we defeated Master Org" Max said

"I'm sorry Tommy, I can't just sign over" Justin said

"I'll stick with you" Tanya said

"Tommy, the safest hands are still our own" Jason said directly to Tommy

Before any one could respond the sirens in the lab went off and everyone raced over to the hologram screen

"It's one of Zed's monsters, in London let's get going" Conner said

Tommy thought to himself "last time we go like this"

"Alright it's MORPHING TIME"

Note: chapters get uploaded when they are done, having a full time job which 2 out 3 weeks I work 6 days and I have a social life this a side project for me


End file.
